You Came Back
by LovelyLina94
Summary: [Oneshot] Sequel to The Tale of the Viking. Jamie awakes in the early hours of the morning to the sound of a dragon's roar.


Jamie awoke that morning to a strange sound coming from his backyard. He sat up in his bed and frowned, hearing the strange noise again. It sounded like a dragon's roar. His eyes instantly lit up, remembering the story Jack had told him the night before. He scrambled out of bed, putting on some slippers and a jacket as quickly as he could manage. He ran downstairs, almost tripping in the process. Opening the back door, he stepped outside into the cold morning air. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the source of the roars.

Curled up in his backyard was a dragon. A **dragon**! Just laying there like it was a daily occurrence. Jamie gasped in excitement. It looked just like the dragon Jack had described in his tale. ''Toothless?'' He whispered.

As the dragon heard his name he lifted his head and looked directly at the boy who had called him. Jamie held his breath as he and Toothless locked eyes. He took a few steps forward with a hand held out towards the creature, but the dragon growled in response. Jamie jumped back to his previous position with a loud gasp.

''I'm not going to hurt you.'' He said as he tried to approach Toothless again. This time the dragon remained calm, realizing that the young boy was basically a hatchling and was no threat to him. Once Jamie was close enough to the large reptile, he held out his hand again. Toothless sniffed it, his eyes widened as he recognized the scent of a certain white-haired boy.

''What is it, boy? Smell something weird?'' Jamie laughed as the dragon proceded to smell his entire body, making the young boy laugh out loud. ''That tickles!''

Toothless broke away, and tilted his head. This human was a close person to Jack, therefore he was sure he could be trusted. He let out a happy growl to grasp the boy's attention and pointed towards his folded wing with his nose. Jamie arched an eyebrow at this, it looked like the dragon had something hidden behind it's wing. ''What have you got there?''

Toothless lifted his wing in response, showing the human what he had been protecting. There layed a teenage boy, badly bruised and shivering in the snow. Jamie gasped in surprise. The boy was dressed in furs and was missing a foot, a metal prosthethis in it's place. He started jumping in place. ''Oh my god! It's Hiccup! Hiccup the viking! He's real! He's real! He's real! He's right here in my backyard!'' He squealed in excitement.

Once he was done having his moment, he decided that it was no good for Hiccup and his dragon to be outside in the snow. He told Toothless that they could come inside and stay in his room while he was at school. The dragon didn't really understand what the little human meant, but he seem to grasp the concept that they were being invited inside. Carrying Hiccup on his back, he followed Jamie inside the house, up the stairs and into his bedroom. There, Jamie helped Toothless lay Hiccup in his bed.

''I have to go now, but I told Jack to meet me at the front door this morning so I'll send him up to take care of Hiccup for you.'' He stated with a wide grin as he got dressed and grabbed his backpack. He walked over to the large reptile and petted his nose. ''I'll be back before you now it.'' He said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the Jamie had left, Toothless hurried to the sleeping viking's side. He nudged Hiccup's cheek with his nose, making him groan and slowly open his eyes. ''Ugh, what? What happened?'' He rubbed his eyes and sat up in the bed. His eyes widened as he didn't recognize his surroundings. ''W-Where are we, bud?'' He frowned, turning to the dragon. Toothless responded by licking the side of Hiccup's face. ''Toothless.'' The viking whined with a smile, wiping his cheek with the back of his sleeve.

He stood up and shook some leftover snow from his clothes. ''The last thing I remember is falling into the sea during that storm. Jack was there, wasn't he?'' He said, looking at the dragon for reasurrance. Toothless nodded in response.

The door opened again, and Toothless took a few steps towards it, thinking it would be Jamie. But the person who stepped in was not the tiny human, but someone taller and considerably paler.

Jack Frost stood in shock, face to face with who he had seen be struck by lightning and fall to the ocean. He stammered and pointed at Hiccup, not able to formulate a proper sentence. When Jamie had told him that Hiccup was in his bedroom he hadn't believed him, but he still went upstairs to check, just in case.

''Jack, are you okay?'' Said Hiccup with a worried tone, walking towards the taller male. Jack didn't answer. He cupped the vikings face and leaned in for a deep, needy kiss. Hiccup yelped in surprise, but gladly accepted the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck. Toothless lifted a wing to cover his face, giving the odd couple some privacy.

They broke apart, panting and gazing into each others eyes. Hiccup realized by Jack's actions what had happened to him and to his dragon. ''I died, didn't I?''

''It doesn't matter anymore, you're here with me again. And this time, I'm not going to let you go so easily.''

* * *

A/N

I got a lot of request to do a second part to The Tale of the Viking, so here you go!

I couldn't help making Jamie fanboy over Hiccup. I just had to, especially since he loved the story so much. I guess his belief in the story convinced the Man in the Moon or something to turn Hiccup and Toothless into immortals. I don't even know myself xD

Do expect a few more continuations to this, like two or three. Or seven. Who knows!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
